ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Charms of Bezel
The Charms of Bezel are five different magical mystical talismans that grant the wielder different unique powers and abilities depending on the charms. The last and and final key is the Keystone of Bezel and can grant 10 times the power of the charms. 'The Charms' 'Charm of Luck/Probability' Grants the wielder the exceedingly strong and powerful powers and abilities of probability manipulation (luck control/manipulation). Literally causing'' anything'' and everything ''to go their way, but only if their is a slight possibility of it going their way. If it is absolutely impossible for it to turn out good for them than there is nothing that it can do. This Charm can also grant complete and utter bad luck to the wielder's enemies while bestowing complete and utter good luck to the wielder, and to his or her allies. 'Charm of Reincarnation/Ressurection' Allows the wielder to awaken from being unconscious within a short period of time or resurrect others from the dead. 'Charm of Pyrokinesis and Thermokinesis' Grants the wielder exceedingly strong and powerful pyrokinetic and theromkinetic abilities, enabling them to manipulate, generate, control and create fire, flame and heat at will and create various shapes out of fire. The possessor of this mystical magical Charm can create wild infernos, wildfires, heat waves, create dome-shaped shields of fire, breath fire from the mouth, melt objects, and absorb the heat from opponents. 'Charm of Levitation/Telekinesis' Allows the wielder to fly at incredible speeds through the air and also have great telekinetic control and manipulation over another object or person. 'Charm of Electrokinesis' Allows one to produce exceedingly strong and powerful and destructive lightning bolts, granting the wielder the ability create, generate, control, and manipulate ''all forms of electricity at will. The possessor of this Charm can control and manipulate lightning, absorb electricity into oneself, create shields and barriers out of pure lightning-like energy to shield oneself and others from serious attacks. The possessor can also redirect lightning back at the enemy. 'The Keystone of Bezel' Greatly strengthens and increases the natural powers, abilities and skills of the possessor ten times their normal value to superhuman levels. Also, if the other Charms are destroyed, as in Lucky Girl, the Keystone can be used in a re-creation ritual to re-create the other Charms. Gwen kept the Keystone after she thought that it had no magical mystic power left. However, at the end, it is shown that some power still remains within it. With the Archamada Book of Spells, the five Charms and Keystone of Bezel, the user will be the strongest and most powerful sorcerer or sorceress in existence. Fusionfall Three Charms, all identical, appear inside the portals in Ship, they seem to be the source of the portals. 'Twenty-Year Alternate/Possible Future' The five Charms of Bezel are seemly restored and wielded by thirty-year-old (forty-year-old in Ken 10) Gwendolyn who was able to use their powers to create yellow-colored spells all derived from yellow-colored mana. Also the symbol that has the portal of time, Gwen's future is similar to the symbols of Charms of Bezel. Gallery Charms_without_power.jpg|the charms without power Category:Artifacts Category:Destroyed Category:Items Category:Gwen Tennyson's Possessions Category:Magic Items Category:Magic